


3 Times Jem Teased Will And 1 Time He Didnt

by PossiblyCarstairs13



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexy Times, Tags Are Hard, Wow, heronstairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyCarstairs13/pseuds/PossiblyCarstairs13
Summary: Jem is a teaseWill gets angryStudent's are suspicious ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> See my other work Tons Of Shadowhunters In The Present to see my shadowhunters human AU!

1:  
Will sat on the comfortable black couch, stacks of papers surrounded him. He sat cross legged with a clipboard on his lap. As he sat grading papers he heard the key jiggling in the lock and the creaky door slowly opened. Jem, with Starbucks coffee in one hand and a book bag in the other had to nudge the door open awkwardly to get inside. Church greeted him at the door, since Church only liked Jem, and followed him into the living room. Jem sat and sighed loudly before taking a sip of his coffee. The cup had 'James C' sloppily written on the side along with his order. Jem had a look in his eye but it was gone as quick as Will saw it. Will went back to his papers.

 

'In the story To Catch A Mockingbird'- 

 

Will sighed...How could his students mess up a title? Will crossed it out and wrote 'NO!' next to the failed intro. As he kept reading he discovered that the student had no idea what they were talking about 'See Me After Class' was all he wrote before putting it aside. When he looked up Jem was standing above him. Will jumped back, startled which Jem chuckled at. Jem slid some of the mess away and sat next to Will, head on his shoulder. 

"Hmm...Not doing so good huh?" Jem asked

"Not at all...You're not helping"

"How so?" Jem asked innocently, he knew what he was doing.

"You're distracting, I'd like to get this done some time today James" Jem ran his hand down Wills back in response causing Will to shudder a bit. Jem leaned in, lips brushing against Wills ear as he spoke.

"How distracting am I?"

"Very" Will sighed as he turned to face Jem. Jem was beautiful in every way, his black hair with silver at the tips since his natural hair color was coming back, his deep brown eyes, smooth and pale skin, Will wanted him...But he had work to do. He turned away, reluctant as he did. Jem sat there still, heat radiating off of him.

"How many more do you have?" 

"Too many" Jem ran a hand through Wills curls. Will leaned his head back as Jem tugged a bit and soon, soft lips collided with his. The kiss only lasted a moment, as Will tried to deepen the kiss, Jem pulled away, smirking. Will glared and turned back to his grading. Jem sure enough stayed, beginning on his own paperwork and studies. The two sat shoulder to shoulder and talked as they worked.

"What are you studying now?"

"Appendix removal...We've had three this month and my boss says I have to lead the next one so I know how to do it" Jem explained

"Is it weird?"

"Is what weird?"

"Cutting someone open"

"Sort of...You get used to it though but the first incision is always the worst, you could easily mess up in my opinion" Listening to Jem go on about doctoring was quite intriguing. 

"What are you grading?"

"The To Kill A Mockingbird essay I assigned last week...some took advantage of the week and some didn't" Will told him as he corrected a misspelled word.

"Idliketotakeadvantageofyou" Jem muttered so quietly Will almost didn't hear him

"James!" He exclaimed. Jem looked at him with the dangerous look again and tipped up Wills chin. Their lips brushed for a mere moment before Jem jumped up exclaiming something about dinner in the fridge. Will groaned, apparently his Cariad would not be giving him any love.

 

2:

The couple were seated together in Magnus' living room. The decor was colorful with bits of black (probably Alec's choosing) the couch was black but the coffee table was bright green with a hot pink vase sitting atop it. Magnus was fumbling around in the kitchen and Alec was looking for batteries for the television remote. Will and Jem were left together on said black couch. Will put an arm around Jem and kissed his temple. Jem smiled at him and put his hand on his chest, tracing shapes and swirls. Will ducked his head down to meet Jem but he pulled back 'Not here' he mouthed. Since when was Jem uncomfortable kissing around friends? Will huffed and sat back up. He awkwardly looked around, for anything to inspire something to talk about when Jems hand fell onto his knee. Will glanced down for only a moment but the hand was creeping up. Up and up towards Wills crotch. Will was not having this, he took Jems hand and interlocked their fingers.

"Mr. Carstairs, this behavior is not allowed here" Will whispered 

"Who said?" Jem shot back squeezing Wills thigh 

"I did" Was the only thing Will could say. Will was getting impatient, he wanted to take Jem home and do Lord knows what to him but it was only 9:15 and excusing themselves now would be rude. Will would have to wait until they got home. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the evil, mocking look in Jems eye. The little shit knew what he was doing, Will knew it too. He would have to keep his cool...For as long as he could manage that is.

 

3:

Jem was indeed an asshole. He was wearing tight jeans and a shirt that hugged him in all the right ways and his normally straightened hair was messy. Just how Will adored him. It took all of his nerve to ignore the beautiful man strutting through the flat, he managed for about an hour. He was listening to his usual playlist while grading more papers when his phone died. Will swore mentally and reluctantly took his earphones out. Jem was making tea in the other room. All Will had to do was not look up. He focused on his answer key and continued to filp through the pages of homework (he really needed to start giving them less...not because he had sympathy, because he simply hated grading it all) the bubbling from the kitchen stopped and the familiar clinking of mugs was heard as well. Then Jem came back into the living room. Will averted his eyes when Jem plopped down in the recliner across the room from him. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Jem asked

"I'm not" Will answered simply 

"You are" Jem sang. He got up and crossed the room. He straddled Will, pushing the papers out of the way. Jem held Wills face and kissed him. The kiss was all lips and tongue. Will moaned as Jem crept his hands up the back of Wills shirt. His hands were cold but Will didn't mind much. Jem pushed him down onto his back so he was in top. Jems hands were in his hair and Wills fingers were hooked into Jems belt loops. Jem slowly pulled away and looked Will in the eyes. The stared at each other but before Will could make the first move, Jem simply sat up and climbed off Will. 

"Wha-"

"Patience dear William" Was all Jem said before leaving the couch and returning to the brown, leather recliner in the corner of the room 

 

4: 

Will was ready. He had been waiting for days, and now was his chance. He couple had finished dinner an hour ago and Jem was peacefully doing the dishes. Will took off his jacket, which hid a skin tight t-shirt underneath and went behind Jem. 

"Hey" he whispered

"Hello there" Jem replied, looking suspicious. As Jem dried his hands and turned Will struck and wrapped one arm around Jems waist and the other around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Jem melted, Will always knew what to do. These past few days have been difficult but Jem gave into Will and let it all out. Clothes were quickly removed and the two barley made it to the bedroom. Will pinned Jem into the mattress below him.

"Well?" Will asked, huffing

"Take me" Jem replied. Will did just that the two clashed together like fencers swords, barley having time to breathe 

"Will-" Jem gasped as Will rocked his hips back and fourth. Jem flipped them over so he was above Will and began leaving a teasingly slow trail of kissed over Wills neck. Then, Jem bit.

"Jem! Please nothing above the collar-" The two went at it for what seemed like an eternity before they tired themselves out. Soon they fell asleep, tangled together.

~Finally~ Will thought ~I knew I would end up winning this~ He felt satisfied as he fell asleep beside his lover.

 

 

Jonah tapped Dante's shoulder 

"Did you see that?" Jonah whispered

"See what?"

"Mr. Herondale has a hickey on the side of his neck!"

"Really?" 

"Yes look it's on the right side"

Dante chucked as he caught a glimpse. Mr. Herondale didn't seem to notice, but everyone was looking. Even if he did know, he wasn't going to show it.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own titles or brands


End file.
